Iacon High
by xXBlazeTheCybertronianXx
Summary: Hi every one. This is my first fic, so please don't flame. So here's the summary: This bot, isn't so popular in school, but that's most likely about to change. Will there be romance most likely. Action? Of Course. Now MA just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone. Remeber this is my first fanfic, so please don't flame. Here's the disclaimer: I sadly, don't own Transformers. I do own my OC's. Enjoy.

"Blaze! Wake the heck up!" Screamed mom.

Ugh. First day of Cybertronian High School. I better get up. Let's just get

the first day of torture over, I say in my head. Let me introduce myself. My name is Blaze, and I'm 16,000 solar cycles old (solar cycles= 1 year).

I'm a below average student and am about to start at Iacon High, which is located in Iacon, Obviously. I've never been popular with anybot, especially the femmes. I probably never will be either. So while I've been summarizing myself, I'm already on the bus to Iacon. None of my friends from middle school were going to Iacon High, so now I have no friends. Boy was that about to change. As the bus stopped at another stop, I noticed the cutest femme ever. Being harassed by two guys. My vision suddenly became red and I ran off the bus and turned and faced them in anger. They started laughing their optics off. Then I realized what they were laughing at. They suddenly seemed larger then me. And older. "Step aside kid," one of them said. "Or we'll tie you on top of the bus."

"No..." I stuttered. "What did you say?" The other one said.

"I said No!" I said with more confidence. 

"I'm giving you one more chance. Move or die!" 

"And I'm giving you one more chance to leave her the hell alone!" I screamed in out rage. The two older bots had a look of terror on their faces as I had puzzlement on mine. I looked around and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Until I saw my hands. The were on fire. And I didn't feel a thing.

"Yo, let's split!", one of the gang bots yelled.

"Yeah, good idea!" The other responded.

The two bots then sprinted at full speed, running for their lives.

"Are you ok?" I asked the femme bot.

"Yeah, I-I think so." She responded 

I started looking at her. I almost started drooling. Luckily, she snapped me out of it.

"Hello? What's your a name?" I snapped out of my daze.

"Hm? Oh uh Blaze", I answered her.

"Seems to fit you well." 

I looked down to see my hands back to normal.

"Yeah, I guess it does. Anyways, what's YOUR name?" I asked.

"My name is"

THE END- For now. Actually... Not much longer.


	2. Introductions

"My name is Angelina"

'Whoa. Take away ina and that's what she is.'

"Anyways, can I walk with you to school?" I ask?

'Real smooth Blaze. REAL smooth'

"I'd love to!" She replied.

'Ha! Don't have anything to brat about now do you, me?'

"Anyways, what vehicle form are thinking about getting? Or are you getting more then one?" I asked Angelina.

"Er...I really don't know yet, what about you?"

"Oh I'm getting a McLaren P1, and a Apahce Tomcat Helicopter."* I answered.

"Nice."

"Well looks like we're here" I pointed out.

"Yep well, I hope you're in one or more of my classes!"

"Me too!" I responded.

*=If you don't know what those vehicle forms look like, search them up. I hope you do that whenever you don't know what a vehicle looks like.

Next Chapter: Hour 1: Phys. Ed

I know what your thinking: Gym class? For robots?

Just think of it as vehicle form choosing, how to transform, etc.

See ya next chapter!


	3. Hour 1: Phys Ed

I'm back again, and I know, I'm uploading a lot. Can't help it. Anyways, disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. However I do own my OC's. Enjoy the chapter!

Will all students please report to their first hour classes.

'Well, here we go.' I think to myself.

I walked to the gym, and immediately spotted Angelina. How could ya miss her?

I walked towards her, and saw a bot hitting on her.

"Hey baby, my place or yours?" He said.

She replied, "How about you go to your house, and I go to mine?"

The bot replied, "You b*****!"

I then lost all control, ran at full speed and hit him so hard, it left a dent in his facial plate, along with scorch marks.

"Class, I am your Phys. Ed Teacher, Ironhide. And kid, nice punch," Ironhide said, looking at me.

"Uh, thanks"

"Anyways, in this class, I will teach you how fight, how to transform, etc. But first, you need your vehicle forms. You, with the face dent. Over here."

The bot then walked over to Ironhide.

"Pick a vehicle form"

The bot then sent scanning rays from his eyes on a monster truck.

'Crap. He's gonna run me over as pay back.'

Luckily, Ironhide called me over before he could do so.

"So kid, what will it be?" Ironhide asked me.

"Two forms sir." I replied.

"Take your pick"

I saw the ones I wanted.

First, I looked intently at a McLaren P1, until I scanned it. I then felt my body change until I had the ability to transform. I then scanned the Apache Helicopter.

"Good picks." Ironhide said to me.

"Alright, everyone else, fall in single file line."

I watched every bot choose their forms, until I saw Angelina.

She hesitated, and then scanned a pink and black Mazda RX-7 with a Veilside body kit. I was so stunned. Even more so when she scanned an Apache helicopter.

She walked over to me, and kissed me on the lips. I didn't know what to say. She apparently did.

"That was for saving me down at the bus stop earlier. Maybe you wanna go for a drive with me after school for standing up for me just now?"

"I-I'd love to!" I responded back, blushing so hard my face plate was probably melting off.

I looked over at the bot that tried hitting on Angelina earlier. Wow. I've never seen such a ticked off bot. He then started to transform into his monster truck. I started to transform into my McLaren P1.

The bot then squealed his tires, and started going full speed for me. I did the same. Just away from him. He never caught up to me. Not even after doing about 50 laps around the gym. Ironhide stepped in front of me and the bot that was chasing me. This caused us both to pull our e-brakes so to not crash I to him.

"What are your names?" Ironhide asked us.

I replied, "My name is Blaze," And the transforming into robot mode.

The monster truck also transformed. "My name is Daniel"

"Well Daniel, please make your way to the office WITHOUT transforming, or I will have your T-Cog removed," Ironhide explained to him.

"And Blaze? Why did you punch Daniel?" Ironhide asked.

"Because he called my friend a bitch, and I will stand up for my friends and family, no matter the cost. So do what you want with me. Execute me, torture me, suspend me, I don't care. Just as long as my friends and family are ok, I'll be fine." I reply.

"Kid. You got guts, I'll tell you that. Wow. First day and I'm already giving out a student award." He replied.

Just then, every bot started clapping.

"T-Thank you sir." I stuttered.

"Now, Optimus Prime will be waiting for you at the end of the school day. Class dismissed."

Alright, how'd you like that, guys and girls? Stay tuned for a new chapter either shortly or later. Bye!


	4. Award of Loyalty

Here's chapter 4. Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do own my OC's. Enjoy! ={ mustache

The rest of the day went out smooth. I had Ratchet for Personal Wellness, Jazz for Music, and for self chosen classes, Autobot Drift for Drift lessons, and The Aerialbots for flight school. And it turns out, Angelica is in everyone of those classes with me! .

So it was the end of the school day, so I asked Angelica if she could wait for me while I meet with Optimus Prime.

"Hello, Blaze. Ironhide told me you have shown outstanding loyalty. That is why you are here today. Take this award. Keep it safe."

"Thanks Optimus, but why are you giving this to me? All I did was do the right thing. But I shall protect this. Farewell."

"Farewell, Blaze."

Just as I was walking outside, I was tackled to the ground in a hug by none other then Angelica. But our legs ended up in an awkward position.

We both noticed this, and she got off of me, blushing madly.

I got up and we both stood in awkward silence.

I then asked, "So do you wanna go get an energon sundae? The price is on me."

"I'd love to!" She replied back.


	5. Brawl at the Resturaunt

Welcome back to another chapter of Iacon High! If you can, anyone who has any ideas, or how to make my chapters longer please PM me. Here's the disclaimer:

I do not own Transformers. I do own my OC's. Enjoy!

"Then let's go!" I reply back.

I then transformed into my McLaren P1 as Angelina transformed into her Mazda RX-7. I then revved my engine about six times, enjoying the sound of it. But of course Angelina revved her drift tuned engine, sounding more superior than my engine.

'Dang, I gotta get a engine sound like that.'

We both then sped off to the nearest Energon ice scream shop.

10 minutes later

We both rolled up to a road side energon fast food restaurant.

You wouldn't believe who was in the parking lot, loitering like he was waiting for someone. Daniel. He was most likely waiting to jump Angelina. Like I was about to let that happen. So I swerve over to Angelina's right side, just in case. I then looked at my mirrors after we both passed him. His lights went on, and started speeding towards me and Angelina.

Slow Mo Time

I start to transform, turning myself so to protect Angelina, fist in front of me, Daniel then ran his un-dented face plate right into my fist.

(Like a Boss)

Normal speed

Angelina then transformed to see the commotion going on behind her.

There was a big cloud of dust covering me and Daniel. After the dust cleared, the scene showed me in the same position, and Daniel laying on the ground, both sides of his face plate dented and scorched. I then gained my normal posture, and turned around to face Angelina. It also appeared that every bot at the restaurant was standing there in awe. I started looking around to what they were all staring at. I then noticed a bright glowing beneath me. No. ON me. When I looked at down, I saw my chest plate opened and the award given to me by Optimus Prime both glowing a very bright blue. But that wasn't the only thing. It seemed that the award given to me was trying to go into my chest. I was so shocked I let go of the award, and it then locked itself into my spark. My chest then returned to normal.

"You need to go to Optimus Prime, like NOW" Angelina suggested.

I nodded my head in return. We both transformed in to our Apache Helicopter forms, and flew to Optimus' office.

So how did you like that chapter? I think I'm going to change this story to MA for what I have planned in later chapters. Leave a review so I know what I should add. See ya l8ter! ^.^


	6. Explanations

Welcome back to yet another chapter of Iacon High. Hopefully you are enjoying my story, so send reviews or PM for ways to improve this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I do own my OC's. Enjoy!

Me and Angelina sped down the empty street to Iacon, looking for road signs showing where to go to reach Iacon High.

"This way" I told Angelina.

We both took the exit to the school. I was positioning my mirrors frantically just in case we were being followed. When we reached the school I asked her,

"Mind waiting out here for a second?"

"Sure," she responded.

I then transformed and walked into school. Luckily, Optimus was still there. I walked to his office door and knocked.

"Enter," Came a voice from inside, obviously Optimus'

"What brings you here so late, Blaze?" Optimus asked.

"There's something that happened after school today involving the thing you gave me. It's a long story. You may want to get comfy, it's kind've a long story".

After finishing the story...

"Hm... I should've guessed this would happen to you." Optimus told me.

"But why me sir?" I ask curiously.

"Because if what I'm thinking is true, you are meant to be the Ultimate Prime," I was told

"M-Me? All my life I've been the most picked on, least popular bot ever, but now I have some special destiny?" I replied back, maybe a little snappy.

"I do not know the reason of this either, but I do know that you are going to have to earn more parts of the Ultimate Matrix of Leadership, by defending the ones you care about. Luckily, tomorrow you get weapons in Phys. Ed, so you'll have a much better chance of accomplishing your goals. You'd better get home before curfew. Farewell for now, Blaze"

"See you later, sir," I responded.

I then walk out of Optimus' office, going outside to drive Angelina home, then go home myself.

"You ready to go?" I asked her.

"You bet! Try and catch me!" She responded excitedly.

"You're on!" I answer her just as excitedly.

I then transform, and we both do burnouts with our wheels, and then launch, me letting her ahead of me, so I don't lose her while she's behind me, and so I know where to go. A few cycles later, we saw a smoking house. By instinct, I pulled my e-brake to slide to a stop. But Angelina was already transformed in robot mode, staring with a sad expression on her face.

No. Please don't tell me.

"T-This is m-my house. I-I don't think my parents made it out alive," She said, her eyes not leaving the burning house.

"I-I'm...I-I'm so sorry. If I haven't asked you to wait for me while I met with Optimus, you would've been able to get them out in time." I pointed out sorrily.

"No. If you hadn't told me to wait, I would've been killed too." She said back.

"I-If you want, you can stay at my place," I asked her.

"S-sure. If it's ok with your mom." She shakily responded

"Ok then follow me." I told her.

We then transformed and drove off towards my house. I then positioned my mirrors so that I could always see Angelina. Another few cycles later my house was in view. We then transformed and knocked on the door. My mom was there, and looked like she was about to scream. As soon as we got inside, she started yelling, despite the fact Angelina was there.

"YOU WERE OUT PAST CURFEW AND I WAS ABOUT TO CALL THE COPS! WHERE WERE YOU! AND NOW YOURE BRINGING A GIRL HOME WITHOUT TELLING ME?! YOU YOUNG MAN ARE IN SERIOUS TR-" She began, but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello? Oh that's why. Ok. Thanks for telling me. Bye. "

"Ok mister, Optimus told me why you were out past curfew, but you still have to explain to me why you're bringing a girl home." She said, clearly calmed down.

"Well...It's because her house and parents...are gone..." I explained sadly.

"That was very nice of you. Fine. She can stay. But you two can't sleep together," my mom said, hiding a smile.

"Mom, why do you think like that?" I said, embarrassed by what my mom was suggesting.

Apparently Angelina understood what my mom meant by that, you can tell by the red hue on her face.

"So, Blaze, you sleep on the couch, and- what's your name?" Mom asked Angelina.

"Angelina." She replied.

"Pretty name. Anyways, Blaze, you sleep on the couch, and Angelina, you can sleep on Blaze's bed." Mom finished.

So everyone got to bed, and I pressed a button on the side of the couch, making it transform into a bed.

"Good night Angelina." I hugged her. I got a kiss on the lips in return. Not a long kiss, just a short peck, but dang did it feel good.

"Good night Blaze." She said back, smiling. I was blushing madly.

She then went into my room, and went to sleep. I did the same, and fell asleep on the couch.

A few hours later

Suddenly, I felt something come in my couch/bed and snuggle up against me. I open my eyes to see Angelina asleep, and smiling.

*sigh*. My life just got awesome .

So how did you like this chapter? Don't forget to post a review, so c ya l8ter!


	7. Getting Locked And Loaded

Welcome back to yet another chapter of Iacon High! I have a shoutout to McCrane55, the first to favorite this story, and so far the only one. So please leave a review, and here's the disclaimer.

I do not own Transformers. I do own my OC's. Enjoy!

(Note: In this chapter I will be introducing some adult themes and strong language. This is why I changed the rating to M/MA)

"Wake up Blazey. Time to get ready for school." Said a very seductive voice. Oh great. I think I just...crap. Luckily the owner of the voice didn't notice the new whiteness of the sheets (at least I hope not)

I open my eyes to see a beautiful femme in front of me. Angelina. I almost forgot. She sneaked into my bed last night. But still... As for the sheets...good thing they can wash themselves!

I looked around, and thankfully mom was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning Angelina." I said as I hopped out of bed.

"Good morning Blaze. Good thing those sheets can wash themselves." She responded.

Crud. She noticed.

"Er..." Was all I could say as a red hue appeared on my face.

"Hehehehehehe!" Laughed Angelina.

I overcame my embarrassment and asked

"So why did you come into my bed last night?"

"Because I was scared I was going to be...taken and then...raped by Daniel." She replied.

"Aw you know I'd never let that happen to you, Angel." I flirted.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Wonder what we have in gym with Ironhide today." She wondered aloud.

"I heard from Optimus that we get our weapons today." I answered.

"Oh. What are you getting?" She asked.

"It's a surprise. I can't tell you what I'll be protecting you with yet." I replied with a bit of arrogance.

Angelina giggled a bit. I made us both energon rations. My mom then walked into the room.

"Good morning you two" She said sleepily. She then went and made her self a cup of liquid energon.

"You two better get going. School starts soon." My mom pointed out.

"Yeah, she's right Blaze. We better get going." Angelina told me.

"Then let's hit the road!" I replied happily.

We both then transformed into our ground vehicles, and drove off.

"Hey Angelina? Do you mind if I go to the auto shop today? I want my engine to sound as beautiful as yours." I said in a sorta flirty way.

"Nope, don't mind at all. In fact, I need to do some things there as well." She answered."

Then, out of nowhere, this bot that had a punky paint job drove up next to Angelina and said,

"Hey hotty, why not go out with me, and ditch that loser?"

"For your information, he is NOT a loser, and my heart already belongs to him, so get lost." She said snappily. I felt something I've only been gifted to by my mom. That gift was being loved. Then. It happened. I had the weirdest feeling that Angelina was in trouble.

Slow Mo Time

I rolled to my right while transforming, and kicked the punk away from Angelina, and then transformed back into my McLaren P1.

End Slow Mo Time

The punk was knocked out, and me and Angelina kept speeding off towards school.

"Thanks. That was amazing." Angelina told me in awe

"Anything to keep my Angel safe." I reply sweetly.

And then I felt a need to transform, but when I didn't, my body made me change into robot mode. It was happening again. My chest plate was glowing, and I felt yet another thing attach itself to my spark. My chest plate then folded back to normal again. When I looked up I saw Angelina looking in awe and said,

"Wow."

"I know, right?" I reply to the one word.

We then transformed back into our ground vehicle forms and sped off again towards school. When they got there, they both had to run into the gym so they wouldn't be late. They weren't.

"Cutting it a bit close, aren't we you two?" Ironhide said in a joking tone.

"Now that every bot's here, we can start giving you weapons. First up: Blaze." Ironhide continued.

I walked up to the weapon tables, each marked differently:

Primary

Secondary

Melee

Vehicle Weapons

I walked over to the primary table, and picked up a flaming bow and arrow and a neutron assault rifle. I then walked over to secondary and chose dual silenced pistols. After, I made my way down to the melee weapons and chose two flaming katanas. Finally, at the vehicle weapons section, I installed machine guns and laser headlights.

"Good choices. Next!" Ironhide announced.

So how was this chapter? Good I hope. Won't know unless you review. There most likely be another chapter tonight or tomorrow. Peace out!


	8. Gettin' Tuned Up

Welcome back to another chapter of Iacon High! I'm now taking ideas for what weapons Angelina will have, so PM me if you have any ideas. Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do own my OC's. Enjoy!

After the school day, me and Angelina were at the auto shop.

"Do you have a McLaren P1 engine drift tune?" I ask the clerk.

"As a matter of fact we do. We even have a sale today that makes the tune and upgrades FREE!" The clerk responded.

"I'll do it!" I say excitedly.

"Ok, right this way please." The clerk told me.

A few cycles later

After my engine being tuned, I come out side of the shop to see yet ANOTHER bot hitting on Angelina.

"Hey baby you're so beautiful, haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Yes, that's why I don't go there any more" she said back.

"You whore" he said.

That's it. I run right for him, extend my flaming katana and stop so it's right in front of his neck. I grit my teeth and say,

"Take what you said about her and yourself back to the sewers you scum."

"O-Okay man." He ran away as I seethed my flaming katana.

"How is it that when ever I'm in trouble, you're always here to protect me?" Angelina asked.

"Well it's my job." I respond.

"Anyways, wanna hear my engine?" I ask her.

"Of course!" She responds excitedly.

I transform into my McLaren P1, and rev my engine.

"Ooooo. Sounds almost as amazing as you are." She flirted.

"Thanks." I said, blushing.

I move in closer, and we kiss. But it's a long, passionate kiss. I then pull away and ask,

"Angelina...I know we're not old enough yet, but when we are...Angelina...Will You Marry Me?" I ask, kneeling down on one knee, presenting a sparkling diamond ring with angel wings on the side. Angelina gasped.

Angelina began...

HAHA! Cliffhanger! You'll find out Angelina's answer tomorrow as it's 12:30 AM where I am, and I'm really tired, so don't forget to review! l8er!


	9. End of the Beginning

Welcome back to another chapter of Iacon High! I hope y'all like the story so far, so without further ado, here's the answer to Blaze's question. (After the disclaimer of course.) Disclaimer: I do not own Tranformers. I do own my OC's. Enjoy!

Angelina was shocked beyond belief.

"YES!" Angelina screamed.

At that moment all I knew how to say was one thing:

"WHO HOO!" I screamed just as excited as Angelina.

I then slid the ring on Angelina's left ring finger.

"No bot should EVER be hitting on you again. But if they ever do..." I said, then switching my right hand into a neutron assault rifle. She then giggled. After that day, things at school got better, then started the Great War. Me and Angelina ended up on the Autobots, of course Daniel was on the Decepticons. The Autobots started to lose the war, causing the building of The Ark. But sadly, Angelina was to be apart of the team on The Ark. She told me she'd see me soon, but all of that including her was laid to rest as I saw The Ark get shot down. My eyes grew wide as I just broke down. My eyes never left the flaming wreck spiraling towards Cybertron while being dragged by Ironhide towards the escape craft with all of the other Autobots including Optimus, Grimlock and the Dinobots, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Jazz. I was sad beyond belief. I knew I couldn't live like this, so I planned as soon as we landed on the planet we would go to, I would lock myself away somewhere secret and shut my self down. And so, when we landed on the planet, Earth I think it was called, I erased all of my vehicle forms, dug myself into some rocks, shot the ceiling above me so nothing could get me out for a very long time. I then went into sleep mode.

So I think I'll end the story here, but don't be sad! I'm going to make an all new story as a sequel to this one, so peace out!


End file.
